This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The RMATRIX Participant and Clinical Resources (PCR) Key Function is a centralized research infrastructure designed to facilitate and support clinical and translational research in Hawaii. The PCR consolidates three CRC clinical sites, including Kapiolani Medical Center for Women and Children, The Queen's Medical Center, and the Hawaii Center for AIDS, a biospecimen repository, and community clinics spanning the island of Oahu. PCR resources are essential to the innovative research focused in the RMATRIX HEALTH initiatives and provides an array of services for researchers dedicated to improving the health and well-being of Hawaii's people. The PCR includes the Research Coordinator Corps consisting of research nurses, clinical coordinators, study coordinators and research assistants, and provides facilities and state-of-the-art equipment to support meaningful clinical and translation research addressing issues of concern for our island community. The PCR prides itself in providing an array of highly specialized, customizable services and experienced research staff dedicated to assist research teams in implementing their protocols. Services include participation in protocol development activities, feasibility consults to assure appropriate enrollment target, level of staffing, skill and expertise of personnel, resource availability and adequate funding, project management support, proficient recruitment and enrollment strategies, data collection, data input and database management, secure maintenance and transfer of data and records, consistency in specimen processing and proactive regulatory and compliance monitoring throughout the study period. PCR staff exemplifies sound judgment and principles of Good Clinical Practice and Responsible Conduct of Research, prioritizing the ethical conduct of research and participant safety throughout their practice.